


Rocks Don't Make The Best Pillows

by LemWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, because it's legend, he just wants some sleep, hylia hate, legend is a dumbass, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemWrites/pseuds/LemWrites
Summary: Prompt: Sky is trying to show the others how to fall asleep anytime and anywhere after one too many times someone failed to dodge an attack because they were too tired from not being able to sleep the night before. Legend pipes up in the middle saying he could do it easily. When asked to demonstrate, he grabs a rock, tosses it up, and let's it crack over his skull.(Although I'm an idiot and misread it, so it isn't totally following the prompt)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Rocks Don't Make The Best Pillows

It had been a couple days now, but none of the heroes were having any luck. Sky had been trying to teach the group how to fall asleep anywhere anytime, but frankly they were having no luck. 

Legend groaned, he was tired. No not just tired, exhausted. He'd been having more trouble than usual trying to fall asleep, and none of Sky's tips were helping. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if Sky's power to fall sleep was another part of Hylia's favouritism. Whatever it was it didn't help the fact that he would do literally anything to get a decent night’s sleep. Well maybe not anything, after all Hylia had a record of screwing him over. 

"-atch out!" 

It took Legend's sleep deprived brain longer then he would like to admit to register that someone was yelling. But when it did go through, his head shoot towards the sound. It was from Time, who was currently being attacked by a moblin that got him by surprise. Twilight was helping fend the moblin off, while the others got ready to fight. 

Oh of fucking course, Legend though bitterly. The goddess had just decided that he was having too much of a good time. Can't sleep? Well, that doesn't sound like a bad enough problem for the hero of Legends, oh why don't we just throw some more fucking moblins at him. While Legend was being bitter at the goddess, he didn't realise that there was a moblin stalking up behind him, until he heard a crack of a sword against wood, and saw that Sky had protected him from being hit. 

"Watch out?" Sky offered weakly, while fighting off against the moblin. 

Legend huffed, pulling out his sword, and stabbed it right into the side of the moblin's head. "Thanks." He then looked around at the others, spotting that all the other monsters were now being finished off. There wasn't a lot of foes, but everyone was so exhausted, that they took a few more hits then they should've. 

Once all the moblins were defeated, everyone gathered and checked to see what injuries they all had. None of them were too serious, that Hyrule had managed to heal them with no problems, but they still shouldn't of happened. Legend assumed the others had clicked onto that as well, because as soon as they were healed up Time started to speak. 

"So," the old man started, getting everyone's attention. "I think we all know what the problem here is." There were murmurs of agreement, nods of heads and whispers of yeah. "As much as I've enjoyed Sky's training, we can't keep up like this. Everyone's sleeping schedule is a mess, and we're taking more hits than we should." 

"So?" Legend chirped in, because as if he didn't know that already. 

"So," Time glared at Legend, "does anyone have any ideas of ways we can get to sleep better, because as good as Sky's methods are, it clearly doesn't work for us." 

Sky gave a apologetic smile, while Wild shot his hand up. "We could try some chamomile tea. I heard chamomile helps you sleep, and I saw Four has a concerning amount in his bag." 

The other heroes around the camp turned to look at the hero in question. Four on his part didn't even try to defend himself he just mumbled, "Hylia knows I needs it." 

"That's a little concerning," Time commented, "but if you don't mind sharing I think it's worth a try." Legend just snorted earning a few glares from around the camp. Time just looked at Legend with a stone dead face, clearly fed up with him. "Yes Legend? What seems to be the problem." 

"Tea? Tea! Seriously you think some stupid tea is going to fix our problems?" 

"I think it's worth a try," Time restored dryly, "unless you have a better idea?" 

"Well in fact I do." And with that Legend stood up, and made his way over to the biggest rock he could find. In his defence he was sleep deprived and seriously pissed off, so his head wasn't really thinking correctly. He picked up the biggest rock he could get his hands on, and stared Time in the eye. "Watch this,” and in no less then a few seconds he whacked himself against the skull with it, causing him to knock himself out. Everyone just stared at Legend’s unconscious body.

"I-" 

"What the fuc-" 

"Good god Legend, no wonder you’re such an idiot.” Everyone’s heads snapped towards the source of the voice, Warriors. Some people gaped at him, while others tried to hide their laughter. Warriors just shrugged. 

"Wars!” 

“Warrio-" 

"We should probably check on him," the meek voice of the resident healer cut in, the rest of the heroes turned to look at Hyrule. “Legend I mean.” 

Time sighed giving Warriors a glare, which he returned, and made his way over to Legend. "Hyrule's right we should check on him." 

Time hovered over Legend's slumped body. He was not expecting to have to deal with this today, and especially not by Legend. Hyrule slithered his way over to Legend, and Time helped sit him in an upright position. The traveller checked Legend over, before turning to Time. "I don't think he's badly injured. I can't tell whether he had a concussion or not, we'll have to wait until he wakes up, but he doesn't seem to have any major head injuries." 

Time sighed, that's good nothing he had to worry about for the time (hah) being. He stood up and turned around to others, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Legend seems fine for now, but could we please refrain from doing any more stupid shi- stuff for the now." He got a few nods and ‘okays' from around the group. With that out of the way, Time then sat next to Legend, they were going to have a long talk when he got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop-  
> I hope to enjoyed it! Like I said in the summary I misread the prompt, and didn't realise until I was a good chunk in-  
> But eh it's fine  
> (Also the tea thing is a reference to this post  
> https://frikitey.tumblr.com/post/617965242078707712/i-headcanon-four-drinks-a-lot-of-tea-because-the)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
